Winter's Frost
by Chaotic Jinx
Summary: Adriane wishs she was normal. Adriane is glad she isnt. Adriane wants to know her farther. Adriane is glad she doesnt. Adriane is contradicting, conflicted, confused. Who is Adriane? Murder is a sin however killing in the name of god will save your soul?
1. Chapter 1

Title: Winter's frost

Chapter1: Do you believe?

A/N: I don't own it, so don't sue. Read and you will find out.

_Most people will spend their entire lives searching for the answer to whether there is something up there in the heaven's dictating how we live each day. Judging our every move to decide if we are good enough to join a utopia that we hope exists for us when we are gone. Wars have been fought over the different beliefs; people have lived and died by what they believe in. So many holly wars, and for what? To prove that one group is holier then thou? Oh and lets not forget what happens to those who are not as good as they can be, they go straight to hell. Murder is a sin; however killing in the name of god will save your soul? Christianity will never cease to baffle me. Not that it's only ever them._

_Fah, people are stupid, I've believed that my whole life. Well, most people can keep on wondering about if there is a god or not. Because I already know. And I really wish I didn't. Because in my world, hell is always all around me, and without a hell there cant be a heaven, at least, that's what my mother taught me. I've never seen Heaven, I just assume it's there… I pray it's there._

End intro.

This is just an intro. I'm still writing up the story I just wanted to see what kind of response this would get, if any. The next chapter will follow this with in days I hope.

Well, if you want to see more say so. I'm thinking of writing this up as a fanfic story but also as a real story and without the Sky High cast, so no one try and rip this off ok? Ok.

… fuck! …. That was just so I can justifiably rate this story. ) ignore it.


	2. Chapter 2: Intrigued

**Title: Winter's Frost**

**Chapter 2:** **Intrigued.**

**Note: Don't own it… shut UP.**

**A/N: Well, lets see, I'm going to give this a go. The last chapter was just a short sort of thing to set the scene for my character. Hope you all enjoy this. It's going to be dark, yet a light fic.**

**OK thank you to my reviews thus far, you are all fabulous, thank you for reviewing. I thought it was really cool that I got three reviews after 24 hours, until I checked the stats and sore that 45 (now 60) people had read it. SCREW YOU GUYS! Lol. Nuh, I don't really mind, however, I KNOW YOUR READING THIS! So ha! And review… please… it helps…. Even if all you write is: "Review" I wouldn't care.**

Adriane Winters strode down the hallways of Sky High as she casually made her way towards the gym. It was that time of day again. That's right, time for 'Save the Citizen' probably the highlight of Adriane's day. This was the time of day when teachers were insane enough to put her up against some stupid idiot teeny bopper princess and tell her she had _permission _to beat the living crap out of her opponent. Oh how funny these little mortals were.

It was time for Adriane to let off some built up steam from the past day. Lash had been a particular pain in her arse last lesson. Oh, was he going to get it, just let him wait until they got to the floor. Then she'd make the little fucker regret tripping her up and spilling her sulphuric acid in mad science class.

Adriane Winters was a sophomore and almost 16 years old. Last year was the year that Royal Pain had tried to take over, it was a night of confusion and bravery that the student population remembered for ever. However, Adriane had been far to busy NOT going to some lame school gathering and getting as drunk as possible as fast as possible with a few choice friends. This year was another year. Adriane was no longer a freshman, and was no longer targeted by some of the older stupider student population, although Adriane had never really had a problem with bullies. She just didn't look like an easy target. Also this was the year when Principle Powers let Lash, Speed and Penny back into the school to re-do senior year… like an idiot.

Locker's slammed shut and students scurried to class as Adriane rushed to the girl's change rooms to quickly throw on her gym clothes and get to her P.E class. Adriane slammed into a stall and slipped out of her black cargoes, black singlet, red coat and heavy dock martin boots in record time, only to replace them with unflattering blue shorts, a yellow shirt several sizes to big and black gym boots. Adriane then stuffed her clothes into her bag, and left the stall heading for the mirrors. She tied back her unruly black bangs that always wafted all the way down to reach her elbows. The dark swirling tendrils were hard pressed to control and it took a fair bit of convincing considering all Adriane had to work with was a single hair tie that was already half dead from so much use. Sighing in annoyance a sloppy bun spilling wisps of hair left right and centre had to suffice. Adriane stood a moment glaring at her hair in the reflection. It never did as it was supposed to. It always seemed to be trying to get somewhere she didn't want it to, and it wasn't curly but never straight either, always almost floating with a mind of its own, almost like smoke. _Almost_. Her own pale blue eye's glared back and she quickly bent forward and splashed some water on her face and used it to dampen her hair a little so it would hold together slightly longer. It was a good thing she didn't wear makeup or else it would be smeared right now. Satisfied that she had done everything to get her hair up and keep it up she stomped out of the bathroom, knowing her hair wouldn't stay where it was long, it never did.

Adriane was in an irritated mood, and she was going to finally relieve some built up frustration and aggression by beating the living crap out of Lash, and maybe his buddy Speed just for kicks. She usually tried to not let people get to her, but she also had a conflicting vengeful nature that often got in the way of her good will.

Adriane hurried off once again for class, barely late and reaching the doors of the gym she kicked them open so they made a loud bang as she walked in, a slight breeze blew up behind her as she did this allowing the loose strands of her hair dance around her shoulders making her entrance that much more dramatic. Everyone stopped and stared for a moment, before going back to what they were doing.

Adriane just smirked and headed for the grand stand. Anna-Quinn Walker was sitting off at the back reading some thick, hardcover novel with at least 500 plus pages. Adriane smiled fondly as she made a bee line around the perimeter of the gym towards her busty, buxom best friend and partner in 'crime'. Her own unruly curly hair had been tamed with a new hair cut and Quinn had somehow managed to get the damn thing to sit nicely in died red bangs around her face with the rest securely tied back in her own bun. Adriane was almost jealous of her friends secure hair. Quins own uniform, despite being the same size as Adrian's was a lot more fitted. Having a D-cup bra will do that. Adriane threw her bag the last 3 feet onto the seat beside Quinn, startling the girl. "Hay chika, what are you doing all the way up the top? Do you know how many stairs I had to clime?" Adriane greeted cheekily. Grass green eye's rose to meet her own pale blue ones in a cynical glare. "Not enough." Quinn supplied with good humour.

"You love me and you're glad to see me. Admit it!" Adriane said jovially while shoving her bag aside and replacing the space with her own butt.

"I admit to nothing." Quinn retorted while snapping her book shut and sliding it into her bag. "Where were you before school? I was bored! And you weren't there!" Quinn whined in that way that really got under Adriane's skin. "Oh you know, around." Adriane said while waving her hand around airily. She'd actually been in the girl's toilet's doing what she did best. Drinking. The choice of the day was Peach Schnapps. She had gotten her hands on it through a 21 year old friend of hers and had then simply poured it into her water bottle. It was clear and unless you sniffed it, it looked like water, and even if you did smell it, it smelt like juice anyways. Quinn punched her arm, and Adriane scowled and explain in explicit detail where she was. Quinn cringed but nodded in understanding.

"Oh. Well that explains that."

Both girls continued chatting and gossiping and spinning a yarn and basically just wasting the few minutes before everyone arrived and class would begin. The entire school always turned out for save the citizen, which always didn't seem right to either of the girls because they both thought it was unfair to put a freshman up against seniors. Granted it depended on the powers, but generally seniors had more control and experience thus more of an advantage. It was when Quinn announced her decision to get her nipple pierced that the third and final member of their own little group arrived. Good old Basil Wallace.

"What is up all of my crazy crack-heads?" Basil greeted them as he yanked an ear phone out of one ear. He always had music, the ear phones were like a permanent attachment to him. Basils own blond/brown afro was tamed by pulling it back into a pony tail, the front few curls hanging on is forehead. He always managed to look like a modern day pirate without even trying; the long goatee with stubble and the eyebrow ring probably gave this persona. His sky blue eye's flashed with mischief as he stared at the two girls before him. "What's this I hear about nipples? I so want in on this conversation."

Both Quinn and Adriane rolled their eyes simultaneously. "Oh I bet you do. Quinn wants to get her nipple pierced."

"Cool, I'll hold your foot while it happens." Basil said with a smirk. He got smacked for that.

"Any excuse to see some free booby's" Adriane snickered at Him.

"Oh Hell yes." Basil merely stated.

"What do we have after this?"

Quinn smacked her up side the head. "Lunch mole-face." Adriane rolled her eye's and slapped her friends arm back. "AFTER that cretin." Adriane ground out. "Legal studies." Basil supplied.

Adriane growled "Fuck. I hate this school some times. Only in Sky High would they make legal studies compulsory."

"They do it so we are fully aware of the law. The intention being that when we become supper hero's, we will have a better understanding of the law and wont make rash decisions and will destroy less shit while saving the day."

Adriane arched and eyebrow. "Who said I will end up being a hero anyways? I miss the old days when people were just grateful to be alive and weren't concerned with what got destroyed as long as you saved them."

Quinn sighed, "Yeah, those were simpler times."

"I've told you before Quinn, lawyers are hell's legion." Adriane pointed out diplomatically.

Both girls giggled, no one else understanding what they were laughing about. While Basil craned his neck to try and see what was happening. "Yeah um, I don't know if you realise this but class started, and Stronghold and Peace got picked as heroes and Quinn got picked as a villain aaaaaaaaand now they want another volunteer. Should one of us like, oh I don't know, HELP HER maybe?"

"NO WAY! I'm not going! That's the dreaded duo, Stronghold and Peace! They haven't been beaten since they started to team up!" Quinn protested while crossing her arms and stomping her foot. Adriane sighed. Boomer wouldn't care about Quinn's feelings on the matter. And Adriane wasn't afraid of getting her butt whooped. After all, the two boys always went easy on the girls, they weren't going to go out of their way's to hurt them, so it could be worse. "Come on pouty pants." Adriane then proceeded to drag Quinn up and down to the ring. Well if Adriane couldn't kick Lash's arse, she would give the schools number one golden boy and the schools lone stallion a go.

"This sucks, this sucks, this sucks, I hate you, I hate Boomer, I hate you, this sucks."

Adriane couldn't help laughing. "Shut up you spazz, ah, HELLO?! Stronghold flies through the air, and you control what element again?"

Quinn's eyes lit up like light bulbs. "Wait, you really think that could work, I mean, he doesn't use air currents to fly like me, he just fly's THROUGH them," Quinn continued to mutter to herself as the two girl's suited up. Well that was Quinn set for the game plan, now Adriane just needed her own.

"Winters! WALKER! TODAY if you don't mind?!" Boomer yelled from across the hall. Adriane and Quinn both glared back with venom perfectly synchronised while scurrying to hurry up. "Stupid Boomer." Adriane muttered. She really didn't want to fight these two boys. Obliterating Lash was one thing, there was no intimidation there, Lash was lash, and Speed? Well his supper speed never really fazed her and struck her more as annoying then anything else. She new they could both do a lot of damage, but possibly because she always seemed to forget this fact it never seemed to get in her way. However, Stronghold and Peace were notorious for their reputation of being EXTRA-ordinary, as far as supper's go. They were the talk of the school; everyone always had some gossip about one or the other, especially after Royal Paine. In short, both girl's were actually nervous about this fight.

Warren and Will stood ready while waiting on the girl's. Save the citizen always began with Boomer picking teams. Warren was a little annoyed that they'd both been paired against girl's. Girls were no fun, your not aloud to hit them. Unless they are Royal Paine of course. Will was having similar feelings, however he wasn't too bothered by it.

"So who are these two anyways?" Warren asked quietly as the girl's suited up. Will shrugged.

"Just some girls from my year. I don't even know them really. I think I'm in a few of their classes though."

"Well what are their powers?" Warren demanded shortly. Will just shrugged again with a goofy grin. "I dunno. But hay, how hard could they be against the wonder team?"

Warren raised an eyebrow. "'Wonder team'?" He asked amused. However Will didn't get a chance to answer as Boomer yelled for the girls to hurry up, again. This time Adriane replied with a loud raspberry and when he wasn't looking the forks (1). Will snorted at that. Warren just narrowed his eyes at Will in a look that said "Are you serious?"

Adriane sighed dramatically before putting her hand on Quinn's shoulder. "I just wanted you to know, that I love you man." Quin squinted her eyes. "Whoa dude, we're in public here." Adriane ignored her and continued. "And that whatever happens, I will ALWAYS love you and steal your wrist watch."

Quinn rolled her eyes and shook Adrian's hand off. "Yeah thanks, I feel SO much better about the situation."

"Oh really? That's good I was going for that." Adriane said with false cheer.

"Yeah, you touched me man. That was deep." Both girls couldn't help giggling even in their dire situation.

Warren and Will looked at each other. "So you say you have no idea what they can do?"

"Yep."

"So for all we know they could kick our arse's?"

"Yep."

"Man you're useless." Warren sighed while smacking Will up side the head. Will scowled and protested, but had no time to whinge because the whistle blew.

Adriane grabbed Quinn's wrist as Will took off for the dummy. "Yeah now would be a good time to test out that theory!"

"You think?!" Quinn replied. She concentrated on the air currents around Stronghold and willed for the air to become hard, heavy and thick. Moments latter Will seemed to be struggling through sand dunes rather then flying through the air. He dropped like a stone. "You go girl!" Adriane high-5'd her friend before ducking a fire ball. "Fuck! Well, you handle wonder boy and I'll handle Sparky over here." Adriane called while directing the blaze away from her friend. "Whoa! Flame on baby!" Adriane yelled out, playfully? And then dashed off.

"Come on you big lug." Adriane muttered. She dodged a few more flaming balls of doom before charging straight at Warren and tackling him to the ground. Landing on top she quickly grabbed his arm while straddling his butt and twisted his arm into a painful position to pin him down.

"How you going?!" Adriane shouted.

"Oh you know. The usual!" Quinn yelled while blowing gusts of wind that seemed to pick Will up and toss him like a doll. It was a jolly site indeed. A feral grin spread across Adriane's face.

Just then Warren snarled and bucked violently. And because he was almost twice her size she was easily dislodged. Adriane wasn't a particular small or week girl, however Warren was kinda big and strong. His arms instantly flamed up. Adriane rolled away and to her feet in a smooth move that very much resembled a dance move or something. He stood ready to charge her and Adriane could feel the pleasant heat of the flames radiating from him. It was quite nice to her from that distance at least.

"Show your powers! Or don't you have any?" Warren demanded while loosing a few more fire balls that Adriane barely dodged. Adriane could smell singed spandex and wasn't happy. How dare him! Claiming she didn't have powers. She just hadn't needed to use them yet.

"Come on!" Warren challenged almost, playfully? Adriane stood defiant and tilted her head, her legs spread apart and her hands on her hips, the classic Peter Pan pose. Warren just growled and threw a fire ball at her. Adriane decided at the last second to let this one hit her. There was a collective gasp from the student population. Warren almost had a heart attack. He had a serious phobia about hurting girls. He'd been raised to respect women, and even though he was challenging her, he had believed she'd just dodge it. When she didn't he couldn't totally stop a quiet strangled "No!" that escaped his lips, not loud enough for anyone to hear, except Adriane. The whole school seemed to hold their breath as the smoke and sparks cleared to reveal Adriane completely unharmed. Not a singed hair on her head. Adriane's eye's were closed and she was smiling peacefully. When her eyes flicked open they were narrowed and she was grinning cattily.

"All right, I'll show you my powers. But only 'cause you asked so nice."

Adriane's hair had long ago spilled out and was drifting around her in its usual defiant way. And in a blink of an eye she had disappeared, seeming to have folded in on her self until it was nothing but her hair left, which spread out, reaching for Warren. It was all the appearance of pitch black smoke that was reaching for him. Shadow. Pure shadow Warren realised. He'd read about this power, but never seen it. Only a handful of super's had powers like this. And even less were Heroes, most were Villains.

Adriane spread herself out. She always felt so calm in this state. She wasn't really shadow but she was. She wasn't disjointed but she was. It was complicated, and very serial being in this state of basic molecules. Like this she was more like an element then a person. Her consciousness reached out to Warren and instantly enveloped him. Her state of calm seemed to seep into him and with it came his own visible relaxation. However no one else could see it as he was blocked off from the other students and the fight.

"So, apparently I do have powers after all." Adriane's voice hissed in an amplified whisper from the blackness. Warren's world had turned pitch black, with no sense of up or down. He could have been completely suspended in the vacuum of space as he seemed to not even have any gravity. There was no floor to stand or fall on, there was nothing, not a wisp of a breeze, not even a ray of light. It was a complete blackness.

"Where are you?" He demanded looking left and right, seeing nothing. He was feeling to calm to start panicking yet. It was a strange feeling that he hadn't expected as he watched the cloud of black raise towards him and his heart had sped up.

"I'm everywhere, and interestingly enough, I'm also nowhere at the moment." Adriane's hushed voice replied. "Currently I've cut us off from the fight so you can't do anything. Neet eh?" Warren tried to light up, to shed some of his fire into the gloom, but when he did it had no effect as he still couldn't see anything past his own hands. It was like lighting a match in a vast room with an incredibly high ceiling and no walls to speak of.

"What is this?!" Warren demanded

"My power." Adriane replied simply. "Well, sort of" Her amused voice added. Warren huffed while turning. "This is stupid, I can't see you how do we fight?" tinkling Laughter like soft rain met his ears.

"We don't. That's the point tough guy. We wait and see if Quinn or Will win's. Personally I'm going for Quinn."

Warren glared at the nothing. She was starting to sound far too smug and amused for his liking. But somehow he just couldn't get mad, he felt too damned placid. "I can't see anything, I can't even see you. This is wired! Cant you at least speak to me face to face?" Warren yelled into the black. His own voice sounded muffled to him. There was a pause. "I don't know. I've never tried." Adriane said slowly. A moment latter the black began to swirl at about head hight. Warren stared at it, as it was fascinating. Starting from her face and ending at her feat, Adriane slowly seemed to grow out of the shadow and into view. Her own raven hair blending in so well with her shadows that it all looked like her hair.

"Whoa, I didn't know I could do that." Adriane said with a giggle. Everything seemed to make her laugh at the moment.

Warren just rolled his eyes. "Yeah, fascinating." And he threw his fire ball at her. It seemed to lick her skin before evaporating. "Why do you keep doing that?!" Warren demanded. Adriane just giggled again, she was having fun now. Warren was hot, she had known that for quite a while. She had never seen why girls found Stronghold so attractive, he wasn't the least bit to her. She'd observed Warren at school briefly before but never up close. And DAMN! This boy was Sexy with a capital 'S'. However he didn't need to know that so Adriane played it cool.

"I can do what I want Warren." She replied coyly. Warren just sighed. "This is so boring, is this all you can do? Because I'm bored."

Once again her laughter filled his ears. "Patience is a virtue Warren Peace."

Her good mood seemed to be contagious, because Warren began to become playful as well. "Well it's not a virtue I have. So can I go now? We've been in here for ages!" Adriane just smirked and shook her head while starting to walk, or more like waft around him, her feet seemed to be smoky masses when she moved, dematerialising and rematerialising as she walked. Always there but not quite. "We've been here about 30 seconds actually. Time is irrelevant when you're here. Where ever here is."

Warren's eyes widened. "You mean we're not in the gym anymore? Are we even in the _school_?" Once again that laughter. Apparently everything he said was hilarious. "No, we are still exactly where we were 30 seconds ago. Yet at the same time, we never even existed when we are here." Warren was completely confused by all her contradicting answers. The calm, placid feeling was beginning to slip. Fare off in the distance there was a faint unfamiliar buzzing noise.

"And that's time." Adriane's voice whispered. This time it was actually quiet and Warren strained to catch what she said. He spun around to face the girl to see she was gone. He blinked and he was back in the gym and Adriane was standing beside him looking over at the results.

"Wow, I suppose we lost. Damn" She said to no one and walked over to find her friend, her hair trailing behind her in smoky tendrils.

Warren watched her leave now incredibly confused. The calm that had settled over his shoulders had instantly evaporated into nothing and it was a bit of a head spin to go from floaty and placid, back to dark moody teen in 3 seconds flat. He shook it off, finally starting to feel like he was back in his own skin. He then crossed the hall to Stronghold and helped him to his feet.

"Good one. I thought you were gonna loose to that weather witch for sure."

Will just groaned. "She can only control the wind, not weather. And we didn't really win. I told her she'd have to keep fighting if she won and she just shrugged and said 'whatever' and just sort of let me go and I saved the citizen."

Warren sighed deeply and shook his head. "Your so crap." Was all he said on the subject.

Adriane reached her friend who was casually leaning on the glass and trying to hide the obvious smirk.

"Guess what."

Adriane own smirk mirrored her own. "What?"

"I could have kicked Strongholds butt if I hadn't let him win. ME! I could have beaten the great Will Stronghold. HA!" Quinn obviously no longer could contain her smirk and was now grinning like an idiot. However Adriane's own smile vanished.

"You LET him win?! Why would you do that?!"

(Latter)

It was another 45 minutes before the bell for lunch finally went. Adriane and Quinn luckily hadn't had to fight again, which was fine with them, they spent the time watching Warren and Will kick everyone's arse. Even Basil had to go down, teemed with some freshman and play. Both girl's doubted he could have done less if he had of tried. He just stood there as the freshman boy had freaked out. Peace had only had to flame on and the freshman squeaked and froze. Basil just laughed and stood casually and waited for Will to get the dummy before strolling off again. Boomer was not happy by this. Well Basil had a bad habit of not using his powers unless he had to, for his own reasons and this coursed a lot of conflict between the couch and him.

Quinn and Adriane waited near the doors as they waited for Basil to finish chatting on his phone to one of his many 'people' whilst craftily discussed their plans for the weekend without mentioning anything incriminating that they would more then likely be doing. It wasn't until Quinn pointed out Warren Peace's approach did Adriane notice. He had his bag slung over one shoulder and was still in his gym uniform with his sleeves missing, showing off his rather nice arms. Quinn smirked and made a quick exit with Basil leaving Adriane alone with Warren. Well, alone as anyone can get in a school full of kids. _'Brats'_ Adriane thought, _'They're doing this on purpose just because I admitted that I thought Warren was hot. YEESH!'_

"Hay, you were on fire today. No pun intended." Adriane greeted with a pleasant smile. She had never spoken to Warren before. She had seen him around school and heard some rummers, but never had anything to do with the tall dark and handsome bad-boy.

"That was pretty wired what you did." His tone was hard and dark. Normal for Warren.

Adriane's smile only widened. "Yeah, which bit?"

"All of it."

Adriane chuckled and started walking out of the hall giving Warren no choice but to either follow or leave her alone. "Well I can't answer any questions until you ask them, so tell me Warren Peace: What's on your mind?"

Warren paused to think about how he wanted to frais his questions _'Without being a total arse' _Adriane added to herself. "How'd you do that? With the fire?"

"Do what?" Adriane asked airily more to annoy him then anything.

Warren growled lowly not appreciating being toyed with, however kept his temper in check. "How come my fire didn't burn you?" Adriane glanced sideways at him through lidded eyes. "Wow, I turned to shadows, completely surrounded you, removing you from any sense of time and space and that's all you want to know about?" Warren didn't know at the time, but Adriane was stalling. To him it seemed more like she was just talking down her nose at him. This irritated him immensely.

"Yeah." He replied simply with a tone of voice that said "Yes-now-tell-before-I-try-to-melt-your-face-off"

"Ok, well." Adriane started and breathed in deeply pretending to watch people as they walked along, she considered lying to him, but then didn't see the point in it. "I'm fire proof. Neat huh? So you don't have to worry about burning me down." She finally said after a moment of thinking. A moment Warren noticed.

"Oh?" To Adriane it wasn't really a proper question so she shouldn't have to answer it. Besides Warren wasn't a friend so playing dum with him was easy. Luckily for Adriane she had just reached the girl's locker rooms. "Well, I go to run tiger, I'll catch you latter in independent study."

Warren frowned. "I never noticed you were in my class?" Adriane sighed and rolled her eyes. A junior and her sophomore class had been assigned to study in the library at the same time for the past 2 months. "There are a lot of things you don't notice Warren and one of those things clearly is me and that I've been in that class for the last 8 weeks. I am SO offended I am now going to go cry my eyes out in the toilets, excuse me." And with a last cheeky grin Adriane vanished through the girls change room door leaving Warren to go on to the boys change room which was across the hall, slightly annoyed yet intrigued and with a funny little smile on his face.

Warren stood staring at the wall opposite him completely zoned out. He was sitting in the change rooms back in his normal clothes and was currently sitting on a bench rolling things over in his mind. Why was Adriane's power so foreboding? He'd read about it but couldn't quite remember much about what he'd researched. Shadow powers. It was a rare power but not unheard of. Where had he heard it before? Another thing, why did he give a damn anyways? This snapped Warren out of his trance and he instantly picked up his bag and left the boys change rooms for lunch.

As he stormed down the hallways with his usual scowl in place he ran into Layla Williams who was just slamming her own locker shut. "Hay Warr, save the citizen was fun today huh?" Layla said while falling into step with him. Layla had always had the annoying habit of making Warren like some of the loser's at this school. He had always had the intention of never doing the whole 'high school' thing when he came to Sky High. And he had been doing quite well at it until he had sat down across from Layla at the paper lantern last year and it had all fallen together after that.

"Yeah."

Layla rolled her eyes at his typical short answer. "It looked like you and Will were especially having fun in that first round. What happened to you and that other girl? You just kind of disappeared into this cloud of black… ness, and no one could see anything."

Warren just glanced down at Layla and kept on walking. "Not much, I couldn't fight her so we just waited for the fight to end. Nothing to it really."

"Oh." Was all Layla had a chance to say, as they had just reached the cafeteria and it was bursting with noise as usual. The two collected their lunch and found the table the rest of their friends were sitting at. "Hay Layla" Will greeted her with a kiss as she sat next to him. Zack shuffled a little closer to Magenta, who rolled her eyes but smiled when they linked hands under the table. Ethan was quietly reading some text book at the end of the table and seemed to be not paying much attention to any one. Until a long striped arm snatch his pudding cup and disappeared into the throng of people. "Excuse me guys." He said shortly before melting and slushing off across the floor. Everyone stared for a moment before going back to their meal.

"So Will, I was just asking Warren about your fight with Quinn and Adriane. They're in some of my classes but I never really talk to them much. It looked like you two were really struggling I thought you were going to loose for a little bit." Will put on a mock offended look. "Me? Loose? Ha, yeah right, not when this guy has my back." Will said slapping Warren on the arm from across the table. Warren just gave him a pointed look. "Aaaand, the fact that Quinn let us win also contributed a fair bit as well." Will quickly added.

A shouted "WHAT?" came from the collective group.

It was then Ethan 'un-melted' back into his seat with his retrieved stolen pudding cup. "What I miss?"

Adriane, Quinn and Basil sat at their own private table laughing and throwing bits of lunch at each other. Quinn seemed to be rather distracted and unfocused for most of the time. Finally Adriane exploded demanding to know what was up.

"Oh I was just eavesdropping on Warren and Will's table." She admitted casually like it was perfectly normal. Basil raised an eyebrow while laughing "Why?"

"Cause' they're talking about us. At least they were." Adriane's eyes grew wide at this. "What were they saying?! Tell me tell me tell me!" Quinn laughed. "This coming from the girl who doesn't care what people think about her."

"Oh I don't, I just like to know what's being said. There's a difference."

"Is not." Basil interjected.

"Shut UP." Adriane threw her pickle at him. It was still hot from her cheeseburger and the source burned his neck where it landed.

"Fricken OW!"

"Suck it up"

"Oh this means I get to take you kidneys now."

"Fine, whatever. Now tell me what they said Quinn."

Quinn relayed what was being said, then redirected her wind currents that she'd been snatching the conversation up with to run past her friends ears as well. This took somewhat more effort.

"Will! Quit stealing my fries. Do it again and I'll flame grill you." Warren snarled good naturedly. Layla snickered and stole one. "You too nature girl." Then Magenta stole one and he gave up and threw the rest into the middle of the table. "Enjoy, you scavengers." He then slouched into his chair and started to brood like always, his friends ignoring this and continuing to include him in the conversation. "I think those two babes were hawt man. But like not as fly as you 'Genta, of course." Zach said in his usual manner. The girls at the table rolled there eye's. While Will kept his mouth shut about this subject, lest he get into an unwanted argument. "They were kinda cute I guess." Ethan put in.

"We are NOT cute!" Adriane hist to Quinn.

"They are-" Will court himself in the nick of time when Layla gave him a look, "- more then just eye candy you guys. They're people. And pretty good super's as well. I mean, I don't know about Warren but I had my hands full." This sent off waves of agreement and speculation as to who the 'mysterious' shadow chick was. Warren didn't participate in the conversation but he was paying close attention while looking around the lunch room. His eyes court sight of the current topic of conversation and her two friends sitting looking like they were all concentrating. She was an interesting specimen. She wore nothing but simple black clothing, yet wasn't trying to be a goth. She wore no makeup like all the girl's did. Hell even Layla wore lip gloss and green eye-shadow. Adriane didn't seem to draw attention to the eye, however this intrigued Warren. Her friends were just as illusive. All three seemed to be brilliant at keeping a low key. Even Stronghold who new practically everyone didn't know them.

That Quinn girl with her Wind powers was a formidable enemy, and he didn't even KNOW what the third member of there merry band could do. Both had they're own unique look. Quinn with her died red hair and bright green eyes always seemed to be dressed nicely in whatever colour she felt like and cut a fashionable figure in her deep purple skirt and lavender singlet with cute indigo hat for today and Basil was never seen with out his head phones or muddy old flip-flop's and always looked like some sort of rogue.

Warren watched as Basil very carefully reached over and placed something in Adriane's drink with out her noticing.

Even from where he was sitting Warren heard her shriek when she realised what he'd done. Both him and the rest of the occupants of his table stoped and watched as the topic of discussion raced past in hot pursuit of a laughing pirate-ninja Basil.

(Latter)

Quinn sat next to Adriane in the library in their usual corner with their usual bean-bag, Basil was elsewhere on the NET on one of the schools dodgy computers. The two girl's sat in silence. Quinn was actually doing homework for once, for Mad Science class while Adriane had a number of books ranging in thickness, age and size spread out around her. It was the period after lunch: Independent studies. Basically a class to do what ever the fuck you wanted with minimum supervision.

Adriane was every now and then taking down a few notes as she scanned the books. Occasionally she would toss one to her right, into a pile of discarded books that needed to be put back and were of no further use. Both girls weren't surprised when Layla came and sat with them. "Sup Williams?" Adriane greeted without even looking up. "How's it hanging flower child?" Quinn greeted her as well. Layla smiled. "Oh, not much."

It was no surprise Layla was in their class, all three friends last names started with 'W' and so did Layla's. Because of this the four of them shared most of their classes. "What are you reading Adriane?" Layla asked while picking up some books. "'Pagan rituals', 'the Acult', 'Satanism through the age's', 'Greek Ancient mythology'. Wow, that's quite a list. What's all this for anyways?" Layla asked, now slightly disconcerted by Adriane's reading material. Adriane considered lying, once again, but then couldn't see why it would hurt to tell the truth. It's not like she was hiding her life from people, she just didn't make herself obvious.

"I'm trying to research some family history." She finally answered after a pause. A pause Layla noticed. "And you're starting with ancient Greek mythology? Wow." Layla commented dryly not quite believing her. Quinn looked up from what she was doing. "Did you know we have a quiz on Friday in Mad Science class? I didn't know that." Adriane rolled her eyes. "Maybe if you actually LISTERNED you would have known that butt-face." Quinn scowled, she hatted science, so she tried to give Adriane a paper cut with her notes. Adriane laughed and this started the two off reselling across the floor. Layla couldn't help but laugh out loud at the two friends.

It was then that a dark shadow squatted next to Layla. "Hay." Layla jumped where she sat in shock. "Don't sneak up on me Warren!" She grumped indignantly. Warren just smirked and sat down beside her. "What are you up to Wall-Flower?" Layla glared at the dum nickname.

Before she could answer Adriane and Quinn sat back up and scrambled back to their seats. "That'll learn you." Quinn snickered at her friend who was now sucking on her paper cut thumb.

"Fuck you."

Quinn just blew a kiss at her. "See Warren, I told you we shared a class." Adriane said in her own greeting to their new arrival. Quinn raised an eyebrow. "What do you mean?" Adriane smirked.

"This bone head didn't realise we'd been sharing a class for the past 8 weeks." All three girls giggle to Warren's annoyance. He quietly huff as they made jokes at his expense. To busy himself he started to pick up some of Adriane's forgotten books and read the first page of a few.

"So are you a witch or something?" Warren interrupted while holding up a book called 'Wiccan Religion'. Adriane gently took the book back. "Definitely 'or something'" She answered levelly while shuffling some books to keep her hands busy, while not making eye contact. "Yeah? Or are you a Satanist?" Warren then asked holding up one of the many Satanist books that were sitting around Adriane. "Well, not really." Adriane answered deceptively.

It was then Basil made his entrance on the scene and shook things up by jumping over the stairs and landing with a quiet thud half on top of both girls, who cushioned his landing.

"Hay what's up?" He asked casually as if he'd been there the whole time. This set off a whole new round of insults and punching and horsing around. Both Layla and even Warren couldn't help but laugh at the scene now before them.

(Latter)

Adriane rushed through that halls running her butt off and dodging people through the crowds so she wouldn't miss her buss. Her very last period of the day had finished and now she had to run.

Just as she scrambled out of the front doors to Sky High, she ran smack bang into none other then…! Lash. What the hell was HE doing here? Wasn't he supposed to have been sent home for melting school property with acid?

"Hay! Rubber-band, what in the name of Jesus-tap-dancing-Christ are you doing here?" Adriane asked as she poked the afore mention cretin in the arm. He looked down at her and smirked. "Why I'm enjoying the scenery of course, missed the ol' girl, you know?" Adriane continued to glare up at him. "You think you're SO cute don't you? Anyway. Where were you today for save the citizen? I was looking forward to making you bleed."

Lash clutched his chest in mock hurt. "Oh, you are so mean to me, when all I ever did was love you best then everyone else." Adriane gave him a light punch in the sola plexus. He cringed at the thought of how bad it could have been. "I love you too sweet heart."

"Shut it. You owe me a tussle. I'll be expecting it tomorrow. Got it bitch?" Adriane hissed poking Lash dangerously in the chest. Lash sneered back at her. "If and when you ever beat me, I'll be ready and waiting whore." They both glared at each other for another moment before Adriane shoved past him. She had a buss to catch.

"Hay Winters!?" Adriane turned around. "By the way before I forget, here are those notes you wanted for history." Lash stretched his hand out to give her the promised notes. Adriane flashed him a grin and took them before snatching his hand up and bighting it lightly, then kissing it better. "Thanks franger(2). See you tomorrow." And with that said Adriane Winters ran to catch her buss.

So she had an extremely wired relationship with one of the villains of the school. So what? It was what some would call a 'love hate' relationship. Nobody understood it. Not even them. They ACTED like they hated each other, but clearly didn't. Twos an unsolved mystery of the universe. Ah well. On with life. Adriane had to run to get onto the buss before it took off. Both Basil and Hannah sat beside each other, chatting with a little dweeb that usually hung out with Will Stronghold. Ethan, Adriane remembered his name was. They had been so rapped up in their conversation they hadn't saved Adriane a seat. Adriane sighed and looked around. She spotted Will and Layla side by side, along with Magenta and Zack. Most seats were now taken and she looked around again not seeing any.

"Thanks a lot guys. No really, thank you. I just LOVE not getting a seat." Adriane huffed at her friends. Layla glanced up. "Hay, there's one next to Warren right behind me." She put in helpfully with a bright smile. Adriane smiled sheepishly at not spotting the seat sooner. "Thanks Layla. At least SOMEONE cares." That last part was directed at Quinn and Basil who just pulled faces.

"So we meet again Warren Peace." Adriane said with a catty grin. Warren glanced up from his book and looked at Adriane. Man, he doesn't notice the girl for a year and then suddenly three times in one day. He had to nearly melt off her face before he noticed her. Man, that's fucked up. "Yeah, you should really stop stalking me. It's bad for your image."

Adriane smiled delighted that Warren was actually capable of being sarcastic and funny. "Well, that's ok because I don't really care about my image. I spend too much of my time following you around and taking pictures of you in the shower. You should have that rash checked out by the way."

Warren just raised an eyebrow. "Well, I'll have you know it's not a rash it was just some jam I accidentally spilled on myself."

Both teens started to snicker quietly while Layla's eye's widened.

"Oooooooooookay." She whispered to herself wishing she hadn't heard that conversation. Will gave her a quizzical look and she simply brushed it off.

Quinn and Basil sat discussing their latest encounter with PEOPLE. "I think it's the goatee Basil. No one can resist it. I mean, it's like a black whole, sucking people in and forcing them to talk to us."

Basil nodded thinking about this. "I still think its you cleavage."

"Yeah, yeah, I can see why you'd see it that way. I mean, who would want to resist this?" Quinn said while gesturing at her own chest. Basil stroked his chin in consideration. "I dunno, fish sandwich."

Ethan looked from one to the other completely confused yet at the same time very entertained by the bantering. "What the heck are you guy's talking about?" He finally demanded.

"Black holes and boobs."

"No, my awesome-ness and fish." Basil argued.

It was a short buss trip home as the teenagers all found new people to talk to and discussed trivial, ridiculous, teen THINGS. Finally it got to Adriane's stop and she waltzed off the buss preparing to give her two friends the forks, when she noticed Warren watching her and grinned up at him. He smirked back and gave a slight upward nod, you know, that cool one nod of the head thing. Adriane blew him a raspberry and turned on her heel as the buss pulled away. She then started the short walk to her house.

Reaching the front door she sighed heavily and walked in.

**Check it out, I made pun with Quinn's name. Lol. **

** Forks: British version of the finger, index and middle finger in a backwards 'peace' sine.**

** Franger: Australian slang for a condom. I don't know if the world at large knows about it so I thought I'd just tell you all.**

**So tell me what yall think ok? Do you like it so far? I know it's different to the intro, but that's because the intro was in Adriane's point of view (POV). I'm going to switch between character's points of view every now and then, including Adriane's, and this is how you will get too know the REAL side of each character. Adriane's POV is quite dark and twisted, and that will all be explained latter on.**

**Kay, bye, next chapter with in a week. **


	3. Chapter 3: Welcome to her life

**Title: Winter's Frost**

**Chapter 3: Welcome to her life.**

**Disclaimer: Still don't own it, although I wouldn't mind owning Warren…. Mmmmm… pyromaniac.**

**A/N: Here we go again! Enjoy.**

**P.S: I know your reading this god damn it! Toss me a review eh? I cant improve this unless people tell me what's wrong with it. Sorry this took so long.**

_Darkness was all around me, but I new there was light there, and people, well, not PEOPLE per say, but things. Defiantly THINGS. Suddenly flames flared up illuminating faces. So many faces that I had no idea who they were, there were hundreds, no, thousands, no… Hundreds of thousands if not millions of faces, the vastness of the sea of faces was just too much. They all belonged to people. Ragged, horrid looking people. All burnt and covered in ash, some were bloated and rotting, others weren't much more then walking skeletons. The light eliminating them flickered with an orangey tint. It was fire. It was all around, but it didn't burn me, even though it clearly burned these poor suffering fools. _

_Yes, fools. They were all fools to be tossed down here. They all deserved it the filthy vermin! I glance to my right and there are two thrones right beside me. One is higher then the other. They are tall and vast; both are black and beautifully twisted ebony, or hard black diamonds. I'm not really sure. They are strange unearthly sculpted works of art. Beautiful and terrible all at once. Seated in the one directly next to me is a smart looking man in his thirties in an all black pin stripe suite. Even his shirt and tie are black. His jacket buttons are silver and engraved. I know this even though I can't see them. He looks immaculate and is very handsome. But he isn't attractive. I bet he is rather tall as well while standing. His hair is dark, But not black, but it is. It's sort of smoky. In fact it looks like pure shadow really, dancing and swirling lightly in front of his eyes and reaching below his ears. He turns his head to glance down at me and smiles warmly; it is a kind and gentle smile. Which does not fit him, but I don't know why, just that him smiling kindly isn't natural. His eyes are the most entrancing shade of violet I have ever seen. They are absolutely amazing and I can't help but stare. His smile turns to a grin revealing elongated canines and he reaches out a hand and touches my hair lightly. _

"_Stand"_

_The word is kind and gentle; like his smile and touch, but there is millennia of echoes behind it and I can feel the power simply from the vibrations of his voice, I stand, not realising I had been sitting with his gentle guiding hand._

"_Look dear one" he says in that strange whisper of a voice that sounds like a light breeze but I somehow know it could command the full force of a hurricane. My gaze falls to the figure next to this man on the higher throne._

_This man lounges in an expensive deep red silk shirt with fitted black jeans that look like some kind of animal hide. Chains dangle from hips, to the legs of his pants and pool around his bare feet. There are silver earrings studding his perfectly pointed ears. His skin is as white as the moon and his hair falls in torrents around his shoulders. I suspect it is very long indeed. At first I think its black, but the flickering flames reveal it is rather black tinted red, or perhaps a very deep red, I'm not sure. _

_I do not know this second man, I am not familiar with him. All I know is that every inch, every hair on his perfect head, every thread of silk, every link of chain every pore of his body oozes a terrible and horrid power that simultaneously scares and hypnotises me. This man should be feared and respected with no questions asked. This man was breath taking and disgusting all at once. However these conflicting feeling of being both drawn to him and repulsed by him felt completely natural even though I did not know him._

"_It is natural." The first man said reassuring me. I smiled at him briefly as he still held my hand and turned me to face this other darker young beautiful terrifying man before me._

_His gaze was on something behind me and amusement was clearly written across his features, which made his face even more angelic then before in a very scary way. Then he looked up at me and locked eyes with mine. I think I was expecting red eyes. And I was greeted with them. Red iris, black where it should be white. It was absolutely breathtaking. His smirk widened to reveal a row of pointed teeth. And then he spoke._

_It was like the deathly howl of the wolves and the horrid screeching of bats combined with a hissing like that of a snake as well as something mysterious and deep all on its own._

"_Hello little one, welcome home child"_

I jerked awake wide eyed and floundering in my own sheets. I was completely disorientated until I realised that I was in my bed in my room alone at about 6.30 in the morning. I sat up and ran a hand through my hair, the disturbing dream already fading from memory and leaving me with nothing more then my reseeding panic. Now that I was fully awake at this god forsaken hour I could no longer hold onto the edges of my dream as it had disappeared back into the recesses of my mind to be stored and resurface at another time. I blink, and it is forgotten.

I rub my eyes of sleep, yawning and stretching all the while wishing I was still unconscious to the world. I was damned tired but new I wasn't going to be able to get back to sleep so I resigned myself to the idea and got up to take a shower instead. A shower is the equivalent to shotting coffee strait for me. It wakes me up and keeps me buzzing until I can get my hands on my real caffeine heaven.

A good ten minutes latter I step out of the shower all squeaky clean and refreshed. I then began my morning routine. Hay, I don't have naturale clean skin you know! After my face treatment I then began straightening my unruly hair. I had recently discovered that the application of heat (eg, straightening tongs) helped keep my insane hair in check. I think it has something to do with me being fire proof. Heat is good for me, and I have found that if I get to cold then my hair gets really wild and my powers work a lot less. Heat and especially fire stimulates my powers IMMENSLY! That being said, usually I roll out of bed with barely enough time to shower, dress, and be ready to leave let alone straighten my hair. However today I had the extra time.

It was only after I finished in the bathroom and was fully dressed did that cold thing in the back of my head happen. And suddenly I had the shakes and was trembling. I new this feeling. I new it well. Fuck, where was my grog? I staggered to my school bag, which I had tossed at the bass of my bed. I rummage around until I found my water bottle that had the last dregs of my peach schnapps sloshing at the bottom. Fuck, there was barely a mouth full left and I could feel that dark thing creeping up my spine already.

If I didn't get my required depressant for the day there was going to be fucking hell to pay and I so didn't mean to rhyme just then. Fuck, fuck, fuck! After sculling the last mouth full I race down stairs, my black dock martins not making a sound on the stairs, shit, that's not a good sign, usually the clomped loudly. Shit. I needed alcohol NOW! Not clomping was bad.

Racing into the family room and glad I had shoes on so I didn't slip on the polished wooden floor I made for the glass cabinet or 'booz-a-torium' of the house and found for once it was actually locked. My eye's widened in a panic. Shit. Now I obviously couldn't go and ask my mum for the key, that's just stupid. And asking _Steve_ is out of the question. Fucking arsehole that he is. Fuck I sware a lot more when my alcohol levels are low. Fuck. I rummage around and low and behold they left the key ON TOP of the cabinet. What was the point in locking it then? I mean, I'm not the only teenager in the house. I'm 16, (well, almost) and my step sister Miranda is currently 17. She's a fucking whore as well. Stupid bratty bitch. Anyways. I yank open the cabinet and scan the shelves, there's an already open bottle of Mescal. Excellent. That'll go down smooth. I gulp down a big mouthful and sigh. I only need a few shots of straight spirits for a day. So this should defiantly hold me for now. I'll sneak back down latter and tip a bit into my drink bottle along with whatever juice we have in the fridge. I cap the bottle and quickly shut and lock the cabinet. The alcohol will take a few minutes to hit my blood stream, in the mean time I better head back up stairs just in case anyone else is awake right now. I don't want to have to deal with my mother or anyone else at the moment. Don't get me wrong, I love my mum. But when I'm in this state, I can't be trusted not to say something stupid.

Just as I thought I was safe as I made a dash for the stairs, I see _Steve_ coming down. I suppress an automatic growl and keep my head down, playing the 'half-awake-grumpy-teen'.

"Morning kiddo." Steve chirps at me in his irritating fucking arsehole voice. I try no to let my hackles rise noticeably, but I think he noticed anyways. He stopped and sniffed as I past. Fuck, I hope he couldn't smell the booze on me. It was only one shot's worth. My eye's narrow, not that he can see as I'm already past him and almost at the top of the stairs.

"What's that smell?" he asks in a voice laced with accusation. I only pause for a moment in my stride, I glance over my shoulder and freeze. In that split second, there is an empty void of silence… and something else. Something dark and oily that sticks to the back of my throat and threatens to rear its ugly head if Steve continues to press the matter. The very atmosphere between me and Steve seems to prickle with dark negative energy.

"I dunno." I grunt quietly in my rough early morning voice. The tone of my words should have told him to leave me the fuck alone. But now he is fully facing where I'm going, although I'm too interested in reaching the top of the stairs. That terrible inky vibe that has saturated the very air I'm breathing is rolling off me and down the stairs in waves.

"Then what were you doing down stairs?" Steve demands sharply. I stop for the second time on my way upstairs and fully turn to face him slowly. 'Don't get angry, don't get angry, don't get angry' I keep repeating to myself. The constant rage that bubbles right beneath the surface of my usually calm demeanour threatens to boil over at his oh so simple question that can oh so easily be explained away.

What I want to say to him is: "This is my _mothers_ fucking house STEVE don't you dare fucking speak to me that way in MY _mothers_ fucking house you sleazy, disgusting, dum arse leaching fuck! How dare you ask ME what I'm doing down here, what the fuck are YOU doing down here?!?!"

However, I don't say any of that. The black thing on the tip of my tong and at the base of my scull lay's in wait, but begins to ebb away as the small shot of Mescal and mouthful of Schnapps hits my bloodstream. Instead of saying all that I just raise a single eyebrow and smirk condescendingly.

"What do ya mean? I'm not aloud to be down stairs or sum'at?" I laugh and shake my head as if it's a joke and continue on my way ignoring anything else that stupid basted has to say, before his equally repulsive bitch of a daughter wakes up. I scramble back to my room and sigh and lean against the door once it is shut and locked. Well, I better rummage around for that old pack of smokes I always have stashed away. I don't smoke. Usually. I hate it most days. Except days when I cant get my hands on some liquor. And I'm now not quite sure I'll be able to get my hands on my alcohol so I better carry some smokes with me just in case I can't snag some grog on the way out.

After I rummage in my desk draws and finally remember the half a pack was hidden between my matris I turn to face my standing full length mirror near my window. Fuck, all that excitement from before has ruined my hair. Because of me almost loosing it and blowing my fuse my god damned fucking hair is back to its usual state of chaos and discord. It's back to floating around my shoulders as if it were smoke, or as if it were under water. I've heard people say it looks like one or the other on many occasions. Oh well, the mescal has finally kicked in and now I can't be bothered to care.

I find my books and throw them into my school bag and head back to the bathroom to try and re-straiten my hair. However the door is locked and I can hear running water and bad off key singing of my dum fucking step-sisters ugly voice belting out whatever shit MTV is promoting nowadays. I court lyrics like "My big ass, fly bitch" and "Pop it nice and hot and tight" or something like that. I wasn't really listening. So instead I travelled back down the stairs to the kitchen this time and poor some mango, pineapple, apple and passionfruit juice into my drink bottle. Fucking score! I didn't realise we had awesome juice of kick arse awesome in the house! BOOYAKA!

"That was supposed to last until Thursday you know Adriane." Steve comments while looking up from his newspaper at the kitchen table. Up until now I had been pointedly ignoring him.

"Well it's a good thing _my_ _Mum's_ the one who pay's for it huh?" I reply with fake cheer, and an even faker smile before quickly making my exit. If I stay much longer a fight is inevitable. As long as I always get the last word, I am happy, and as long as there are no raised voices mum is happy. Thus, my house stays standing and does not collapse around our ankles, metaphorically speaking.

I head back into the lounge room after I make sure Steve is well and truly not going to move and very stealthily steal some more mescal. Just as I thought I'd get away with it I turn around to come face to face with mum, whom has a scowl on her face and her arms crossed.

"And what do you think your doing pray tell?" She asks very quietly.

I freeze and hang my head. "It's not much mum, just enough to get me through the day. I promise." She sigh's heavily. She knows why I need it. We've had the argument a thousand times. Now, as long as I don't get trashed off my nut, do all my school work, don't cause trouble and I get to work on time she turns the other cheek and ignores my little depressant habit.

"Fine. Well, just so you know, there is going to be a meeting at work today and I won't be home until late ok sweetheart?" I smile and nod and give my mum a big hug and whisper "I'm sorry mummy" into her hair before scampering back up the stairs and to my room. I sigh in relief and sip on my drink. Mum works at a magazine in the city. It's a mixture between fashion, gossip, art and New's. It's all for alternative people: eg hippies, goths, punks, and anyone else who likes to live different. It's pretty damned popular as well. Mum is one of the editors and writers. Sometimes she enters my photographs to accompany articles. I think she does it just because I'm her daughter, but oh well.

Mum brings in most of the money. All Steve does is casual work as a chef. He's pretty good, and if he'd just settle down at one business he could bring in quite a lot of money for the family. However he is fucking lazy. So he works about three or four days a week for about five to six hours a shift and doesn't even bring in enough to pay for the water bills. (Which wouldn't be so big if his stupid skanky daughter didn't take so long in the fucking shower.)

Speak of the wench. She had finally gotten her ugly arse out of my shower. Now I could try and straighten my hair. 20 minutes latter I was almost done. And that street walking, disease infested tramp was trying to elbow me out of the way.

"There is enough room for both of us." I point out quietly.

"You're in my way! Just move it so can do my makeup." She whines back at me in her ever present bitchy voice.

"You've got a mirror in your room to do that." I reply calmly. She hates it when I speak so very calm and peacefully during one of our many 'confrontations'.

"The light sucks in my room. Besides YOU have a mirror in your room too! You can leave." She really thinks that she intimidates me or something. I suppose it's a power trip for her. She's a total bitch queen at her school, little miss 'popularity', unfortunately it doesn't work on me, and Miranda simply love's to forget who and what I am and try's to always play her little games with me. I pointedly ignore her and don't budge and inch. If she isn't willing to share neither am I.

She takes it to fare when she all out try's to shove me. I grab her hands and throw them away from me, once again my hair is swirling madly around my shoulders, and oblivious to the fact that seconds ago I had it straightened. FUCKING WHORE! SHE RUINED MY HAIR!

I face her off as that rage boils up again. "Don't. Ever. Touch me, you stupid fucking horse humping bitch." I say very slow and calmly.

Her eyes widen and all I have to do is bring the shadows up around me and allow my eye's to change as they have wanted to do the whole time. Now they are completely black all over. Very eerie. As I have successfully terrified Miranda and scared her away, I look back into the mirror and sigh. My hair is floating again. It has calmed down and my eyes are pale blue again. I slam the hair straightener down and storm out of the bathroom.

I can hear Miranda screeching at both our parents down stairs. I shrug and go to my room and pick up my bag. By now the buss will be here soon and I don't want to be late. No time for breakfast, so I head for the door. Steve is arguing with mum now. Something about controlling her daughter. I shake my head and put my headphones on and crank up the volume. No time to loose now. Out the door I go and down the street. I take a few more sips of my 'cocktail' drink on the way to the buss stop.

"Smooth" I mutter, satisfied by the burnt wood-y after taste. Surprisingly it sits well with the juice. I hadn't been quite sure of the mix until now.

I reach the buss stop just in the nick of time as the buss pulls up. I'm the only one at this stop, it depends on the location of the school to how many kids are on the buss by the time it gets to my house. Aparently it was closer to me today. The buss is rather empty so I head to the back and pick out a window seat on the left. The buss moves on down the street and I zone out not really thinking about anything and just sinking into my music.

(Zach's POV)

Wow, Magenta really is beautiful. I wonder if she even knows it? Man, I got it bad. Well, this morning is looking brighter and brighter from the moment I stepped onto the buss. I glanced around until I spotted my possy near the back. Warren is looking ready to explode with Layla sitting next to him and weaving little tinny vines into his hair as she plats it, tying it off with daisies. As soon as she finished maybe the fifth one Warren snatched his hair away and instantly the newly added flora goes up in flames leaving his hair back to normal except for a smattering of tinny braids.

This alone is funny as all hell, along with the fact all of my friends are snickering along. Including those dude-etts and dude from yesterday. The three from our year. Anyways. Enough laughs. I saunter up to Magenta just as the buss starts to cruise.

"Hay baby, it must of hurt real bad when you tripped off your cloud this morning and fell so very damn far from heaven." Am I smooth, or am I smooth? Magenta looks up at me and rolls her eyes. But I catch that little smile at the corner of her sexy lips. Damn my girl be fine. "Sit down Zach before you hurt your self." She replies while yanking me down in the spare seat beside her. To an outside observer you might think she was both annoyed and embarrassed by me. But really she was pleased with the compliment, and this was her way of showing it. She is bitter, she is cold, she is sarcastic, she is beautiful and under it all she is divine. Damn I'm the luckiest man alive!

It isn't long until the buss is flying and everyone is screaming like we're on a rollercoaster. Oh man I friggen love our school. Only down side. The villains are back, aka Lash, Speed and Penny. They are so not fly dawg. Anyways, the buss has levelled out now in the higher altitude and we're just cruising.

"Did you finish the Hero History homework Zach?" I smile nervously at Magenta. She was hassling me about it yesterday. She only makes me do my homework cause she cares. However I didn't do my homework so… shit.

"Well, I've almost finished it. I can finish up at lunch time. No sweat." It's just a little white lie, I mean, I've done at least HALF of it…

Magenta doesn't bye it though, I can tell with the way she narrows her eyes at me. She opens her mouth about to say something then there is a small strangled yelp behind us.

"OW! I can fucking hear you loud and clear Adriane." That was that guy from yesterday with his two lady friends. "You can stop it now Adriane." Our whole little group is now staring in curiosity at the threesome, wondering what that was about.

The dark haired girl… Adriane? Was giggling to herself while her friend was rubbing his head. "Well, you said you wanted help, I was just trying to help Basil."

"Shouting doesn't help. And it wasn't even anything important; you were just saying 'LOUD NOISES!' really, really loud."

"No one was shouting." Will said slowly as if the two of them were completely nuts. I had to agree with him there, "yeah," Chipped in Layla. Now the three friends noticed us all watching them. The third one what's-her-name was looking back at everyone and started giggling… girls.

"Oh, um… well, I was yelling. In my head." Adriane finally explained. Everyone sort of went "Huh?!" with there eye's at the same time.

"Uhhh…." Basil started but before he could say anything the buss started to shake through some turbulence and Adriane was thrown into her friends lap. This started a small fight.

"I said I was sorry Annie-Quinn!" Adriane was shouting through giggles. "Well tell that to my boobs, which you just crushed. And don't use the name 'Annie'!!!" Her friend huffed back. This seemed to end any interest in the group as people went back to their own conversations. Including me and my darling 'Genta about a certain hero history homework issue.

(Third person POV.)

It was one of those bright and sunny days at sky high. Well to be perfectly honest it was almost ALWAYS a bright sunny day as the school was usually hovering above the clouds, occasionally dipping lower into them from time to time.

It was day's like this that made Adriane cringe. She liked colder climates a lot more then warm ones, it was far more beneficial for herself and everyone around for her to be cold rather then warm, less chance of anything happening with her powers. Granted that they were high up in the atmosphere so this meant things like thinner air and colder temperatures, the school always managed to be warm. Her friend Quinn was in agreement with her, she too liked cooler weather. Basil also enjoyed the colder seasons. So between the three friends it was unanimous. Cold weather in, hot weather OUT! It was when Quinn commented on the warmer climate that Zach heard her and adamantly disagreed. Thus a debate sprang up.

Will and Zack adamantly believed summer was the best season, Layla and Ethan loved spring best. And of course Quinn, Basil and Adriane were lobbying for winter. To the surprise of everyone Warren put his vote down for autumn. (1)

Adriane raised an eyebrow at him. "I would have picked you for someone who liked hot weather. So why Fall?" Warren flashed an evil grin.

"Because in Fall, all the plants get all dry and crispy. Much more fun too burn." Adriane cackled at his remark, while every one else stared as if the two were insane. "What?!" Adriane demanded in 'outrage', "Burning things is FUN!" Quinn rolled her eyes. "Yeah, that's because you're a little Pyromaniac."

"Yeah fire child!" Basil added. "Although I must agree, burning things IS fun, almost as fun as destroying things."

The now much larger group ascended the stares into Sky High and scattered towards their individual lockers. Quinn and Adriane bouncing off arm in arm as their lockers were near by. "Those two are full of far too much energy for so early in the morning." Ethan commented as he watched them skip off.

"Just wait until my coffee hit kicks in and then you'll know what energy is." Basil said with a grin before ambling off.

"Come ON Zack! Hurry UP already!" Magenta fumed while tugging on Zacks hand.

Will and Layla giggled to one another. "Please don't ever drag me around like that Layla." Will begged with puppy dog eyes. Layla just shook here head and smiled. "Just don't give me a reason and I wont" she teased.

Layla looked over at Warren and noticed he was still standing in the same place instead of heading for his own locker. He had a far off look on his face, like he usually did, and he seemed to be thinking about whatever Warrens head decided to think about.

"Catch you latter Warren!" Layla said happily, "Come on Will." She said while playfully dragging on his sleeve.

**I'm going to end this chapter here. Mostly because I cant think of anymore for this chapter and want to move onto the next one, I know this is shorter. Sorry dudes.**

**P.S Sorry this took so long, I lost my mojo for a while. I know I said it would only take a week to update and look at me now…. WEEKS latter…. Sorry my darlings.**

**(1): Autumn is the Australian term for 'Fall', I'm an Aussy hence me using Aussy terms.**

**Review stuff:**

**- Nelle07: Ok, say 'AnnieQuinn Walker' Now replace the 'Q' with a 'k' sound 'AnnieKin Walker.' Now add 'Sky' onto Walker and you have 'Annican Skywalker aka DARTH VADAR!' BWAHAHAHAHAAA! Ahem, well I thought it was clever at the time…**


End file.
